


'til death do us part

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: I was going to end with the last chapter but got told off... several times... so here's an alternative ending :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snxckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snxckles/gifts).



“We should really stop doing this. We’ll get caught.” Ketch muttered against Mick’s lips, making no attempt to move away.

Mick’s arms tightened around Ketch’s neck, pulling him closer. “I know, but you’re about to leave for a week. You’re going to spend time with her. I want to enjoy this whilst I have the chance.”

“Are you jealous of Mary, Michael?”

“Of course not. Why would I be jealous?” 

“I don’t know, you really shouldn’t be. I know I slept with her, but I didn’t have much choice. I had to keep you safe.” 

“I know. I understand. I just don’t like it.” Mick told him. “For now though. You’re mine.” He leaned forward and started kissing Ketch. They were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them noticed when Renny entered the room. He left straight away feeling deeply uncomfortable and going straight to Doctor Hess. 

When Ketch left for his hunt ten minutes later, Mick was greeted by two armed guards. “What’s going on?” He asked, feeling very confused.

“I’m sorry Mr Davies, you need to come with us.” Mick wanted to argue, wanted to refuse, but he knew he didn’t have much of an option. They were just soldiers, following orders and Mick wasn’t exactly armed.

He was taken through to the conference room, where Doctor Hess was waiting for him.

“Mr Davies. It has come to my attention that you have been engaging in a relationship with Mr Ketch. Not only is it unacceptable to engage in homosexual relations in terms of the code. As a result, you will be punished and interrogated for any useful information you might possess before being executed.”

Mick was in too much shock to react as he felt handcuffs snap closed around his wrists. He was then dragged out of the room, not that he really resisted much, and thrown into a cell to await his fate. He knew that normally a job like this would be left to Ketch but, under the circumstances, he knew that wouldn’t be the case. No. He’d likely be at Renny’s mercy this time. He knew Renny had a reputation for ensuring the punishment fitted the crime in an almost trickster like way. Mick didn’t think he wanted to know what Renny would come up with this time, though on some level he already had a pretty good idea.

Renny entered the cell the following morning, he could have started straight away but revelled in the thought of Mick’s increased anxiety at the unknown. He’d had the guards come in early that morning to “prepare” Mick, which basically involved taking his jacket and chaining him to a chair. 

“It’s quite simple Mr Davies. You tell me everything about your relationship with Mr Ketch and I’ll put a bullet in your head right now. If however, you choose not to cooperate then we get to have some fun together. So, do you have anything to say before we begin?” He looked at Mick expectantly but all he received was silence in reply. “I thought not.”

Reaching over to the table full of implements, Renny pulled out a knife. 

Mick fought the urge to flinch as the knife was trailed over his chest, cutting up his shirt and drawing blood in its wake. 

By the time Renny left early the next morning, Mick had been cut and beaten and sodomised. His clothes had been completely shredded to the point there they were just ribbons that did nothing to protect him from the bitter cold of the room. 

This continued for the next two days until Ketch came home early. He and Mary had a shifter and since Renny had just finished for lunch, there was nobody to stop him walking straight into the cell. 

“Mick!” He was by his side in a second, using his own key to open the manacles. 

“Art, W’you doin’?” Mick slurred, coming round just long enough to realise what was going on. 

“I’m getting you out. What happened?”

“Y’were righ’ needed t’ stop. Got caught.” Mary left to give the two some privacy. She found another cell to dump the shifter in and grabbed Mick some clothes from his room. If she hadn’t left when she did, what happened next could have been avoided. 

When Ketch finally managed to get Mick free, he pulled the man from the chair and into his lap. He needed to hold him close, reassure himself that he was alive. With his back to the door, Ketch didn’t see when Renny entered. The first he knew was a sharp pain as a bullet embedded itself in the back of his head. That was the last he was aware of as he collapsed to the floor. 

Mary was on the way back when she heard the gunshot. A glance at the scene before her and she shot Renny without a second thought. 

Mick wasn’t sure how Mary got them out of there, the next thing he was aware of he was in the hospital with Mary sat in the chair next to his bed. “What was that about?” She asked calmly. 

“They didn’t like my relationship with Arthur… where is Arthur?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to ask, he honestly dreaded the answer. 

Mary wanted to ask what he meant about their relationship but knew she needed to answer the question first. “He’s… not good. I’m sorry Mick.”

“How bad?”

“They don’t think he’ll wake up. I’m so, so sorry.” Mick just nodded, he couldn’t find the words to answer her right now. Couldn’t even find it in himself to make eye contact, the last thing he needed was for her to see the tears forming in his eyes. 

“Can I… can I see him?” Mick asked when he finally managed to find his voice. 

“Of course. I’ll go and find a nurse to get you a wheelchair.” Mick was about to argue that he didn’t need one when he remembered his feet. Renny had done a pretty thorough job of shattering both feet and both hands. 

Mary returned with the wheelchair and took Mick to the appropriate room.

If it hadn’t been for the bandage and half his hair being shaved off, Ketch would have looked like he was sleeping. 

“Could you give us a minute?” Mick asked, Mary nodded and left the room leaving Mick alone with Ketch. When she left, he turned back to Ketch. “I’m so sorry Art. This is all my fault. If I had just listened to you, we wouldn’t have gotten caught. We could have left. Got a house, started a family. Just like you wanted. Like we wanted. Don’t you dare think this gives you the right to die on me though. Not after all we’ve been through. I love you and I refuse to lose you, you got that?” Mick didn’t notice the tears streaming down his face and didn’t even register that it was the first time he had ever told Ketch he loved him.

Mary’s heart broke as she stood outside the room, listening to Mick talk. She knew she shouldn’t be but couldn’t help herself. When she heard Mick finish and start quietly sobbing, she went outside to make a phone call. “Sam?”

“Mom? Is everything alright?” He could hear her voice shaking slightly and was instantly worried.

“No. I need you and Dean to do something for me. Can we meet?” Mary asked.

“Yeah, of course. Where?”

“Where Dean found me.”

Mary poked her head around the door to inform Mick that she was going and left to meet Sam and Dean. With Mary’s help they began to organise a strike on the Men of Letters. They deserved to pay for what they did and Mary was going to ensure they did.

It was a few days before Mick saw Mary again, but when he did she had Castiel with her. “Can you heal him too?” Mick asked, using his now functional hand to take his boyfriend’s. 

“I’m sorry. Whilst the bullet is still inside his head, there is nothing I can do. I could heal around it but that would only make it worse.” Castiel explained, feeling guilty that he couldn’t do more. He didn’t have any particular opinions of Ketch, he liked Mick and would help if he could.

“That’s alright, I understand.” Mick paused before turning to Mary. “Do you think you could ask the nurse if she could bring me a razor? He doesn’t like having a beard.” Mary nodded and left, Castiel following close behind. 

Mick was discharged after that, the doctors decided it was some kind of miracle but Castiel quickly altered their memories. He received a fake credit card from Mary that he could use to get himself a hotel room.

Every single day, he came in to see Ketch. He sat by his bedside, shaved him and talked to him.

“Hey, love. It’s been 3 months… I miss you… so… fucking much.” Mick reached out for Ketch’s hand.

“Mr Davies. We need to talk.” Mick turned to look at the doctor stood in the doorway. “We’ve run some tests and at this stage, there is no chance for recovery. I’m sorry Mr Davies. He’s braindead. At this point the only thing keeping him alive is the machinery.”

“I understand. Thank you Doctor Griffin.”

“As he has no family, we need your permission to pull the plug.” Mick nodded in understanding.

“Can you give me an hour to… to say goodbye?” Mick asked, trying to fight the tears in his eyes until the doctor left.

“Of course.” The doctor left and Mick sat down in his chair next to Ketch.

“I’m so sorry Art. I wish there was something, anything I could do. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you, you were part of my life for so long… I… I love you so much. I had wanted to give you this when you got home from your hunt… I wanted it to be special… but I guess this is my last chance to do this… Arthur, I wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together, I bought this in the hope… in… in the hope you would marry me.” Mick pulled a box from his pocket and slipped the ring onto Ketch’s finger. The doctor came back in and gave Mick a questioning look, Mick nodded looking down at the hand he’d taken Ketch’s with so the doctor wouldn’t see the tears.

He clutched Ketch’s hand as the machine was turned off. He felt as Ketch’s pulse slowed to a crawl until finally, it stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end with the last chapter but got told off... several times... so here's an alternative ending :)

Mary was beginning to worry about Mick. He had already been drunk when he got back from the hospital over an hour ago and had continued drinking when he got back. Mary was trying to figure out what to do when she heard Mick’s phone ring in his coat pocket. Deciding he was in no fit state to answer it she decided to answer it for him.

“Mary Winchester, Mick Davies’ phone.”

“Hello, this is Doctor Griffin. I need to talk to Mr Davies about his boyfriend.” The doctor explained.

“Is there anything I can help with? He’s not coping with the death very well.”

“That’s what this is about. We removed the bullet posthumously and… none of us understand how but…”

“But what?” Mary thought she knew where this might be going but she wasn’t going to dare get her hopes up.

“But he isn’t dead. By all laws of nature it shouldn’t be possible. We cut his head open, It’s almost like…”

“Like magic.” Mary realised. “I take it you need someone to come and get him?”

“Yes, we would like to keep him for a few hours for observation but after that he’s free to go.”

“Thank you Dr Griffin.” Mary glanced over at where Mick was passed out on the couch. She considered waking him to tell him what was happening but she could tell there was no way she’d be able to wake him and even if she could he wouldn’t remember or understand anything she told him.

She texted Sam and Dean to let them know where she was going before taking the impala to the hospital. When she arrived, Ketch was sat in his bed reading a book. When she walked in, he looked up at her. “Where’s Mick?”

“He’s… He didn’t take your death very well.” Mary wasn’t sure how else to explain this and it didn’t occur to her how it would sound to someone else however.

“He’s not…” Mary had never seen any real emotion on Ketch’s face before but the absolute heartbreak in his eyes was almost too much.

“No, he just got drunk. Somehow he managed to drive back to the bunker, though I don’t know how, and passed out.”

“Oh, Mick… I should have told him…”

“Told him what? About how you survived?”

“It was a spell, I was going to have it removed when we left the organisation.” Ketch explained. “The idea was that if I died it would bring me back.”

“Why would you want to lose that?”

“Because if we became normal civilians, it would mean I’d eventually have to live without Mick and I don’t want that.” He wasn’t completely sure why he was being so open with her but it was probably something to do with the drugs gradually making their way out of his system.

“If you two were so serious, I mean he proposed just before you died so it was pretty serious, why did you sleep with me?” The question had been bugging her since this happened but she hadn’t wanted to ask Mick in case he didn’t know, on top of everything else he didn’t need that.

“It was Mick’s idea… ish… being gay Is against the code and punishable by death. He suggested I should find a woman to sleep with to hide our relationship and when you started coming onto me, it was just so perfect. I’m sorry Mary, I didn’t mean to use you like that.”

Mary just shrugged. “I said it didn’t mean anything and I meant it. I’m pleased it helped you out though.”

“Thank you Mary. I mean it.”

“You’re welcome. You ready to go?”

“Yes, I just need to change into the clothes Mick left.” As he got out of bed, he paused. As he moved, the diamond on the ring had caught the light. He stopped to inspect it properly. He hadn’t really noticed it until Mary mentioned a proposal. He could tell the ring was pure silver and a row of gems were embedded within so they wouldn’t be easily caught or damaged on anything. It was perfect, of course it was it was from Mick. It suddenly hit him, he was engaged. There was no question of whether he’d have said yes but he was a little annoyed that thanks to the coma he’d been beaten to it. He put the thought out of his mind for the moment as he picked up the clothes he was going to change into and went to the bathroom to change.

When Mick woke up the following morning, he had the mother of all hangovers. He vaguely remembered bits and pieces from the day before but it was far too fuzzy to make any sense of. It was around this time, as his head was pounding, that he realised he wouldn’t have left himself any painkillers. He groaned at that and, shooting a glance at his bedside table, was pleasantly surprised to find there were painkillers and a large glass of water there. Leaning up against the water, there was a note telling him to drink it all with the tablets. Had he been less hungover he would have noticed it wasn’t his handwriting, had he been sober he’d have recognised exactly who’s it was.

He stumbled out of bed and vaguely noticed that he was in his pyjamas. He was beginning to notice that it was a little unusual. When he was drunk enough to black out he was never capable of making it to his bed, never mind change into pyjamas, get himself painkillers for the next morning and tuck himself in. For now he shoved the thoughts out of his head. He went over to his desk to see if his phone was on charge. It was and rested on top was a box. There was a post it stuck on top with the words, “If I have one, so should you.” Unable to resist his curiosity, he opened it. Inside was a ring. The ring featured a celtic protection sigil made out of tiny diamonds, on the inside there was an inscription “Ego semper amo te. Visne me nubere?” Thanks to the Men of Letters, he was fluent in latin. It took a moment for his hungover and sleep deprived brain to provide him with the necessary translation. “I will love you always. Will you marry me?” Ketch, it had to be. He picked the ring out of the box and slipped it on to his finger before going to the kitchen. If his theory was right, Ketch would be in the kitchen. Whenever Mick was drunk, Ketch would look after him. Put him to bed, get him painkillers, change him into his pyjamas and in the morning he would make him breakfast.

“Arthur...” Mick breathed as he saw his boyfriend, no fiancee, stood at the stove. “You’re… You’re…”

Ketch put down his cooking implements and turned around. “Hi Mick.” He was rather surprised when Mick was suddenly in his arms. He couldn’t resist pulling Mick closer and placing a kiss in his hair. Neither of them cared that the breakfast was burning and Ketch could explain to Mick what happened later, but for now this was enough. For now they were both together. For now they were both safe.

 


End file.
